The Shooting Virus
This is Inspired by the Zeo Episode the Shooting Machine Transcript * Adagio (V.O.): The Shooting Virus * At Wolf Villiage Adagio is beating up Antonio Perez * Adagio: I'M MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU, ANTONIO * Adagio had won * Antonio Perez: I'll Get you for this one day adagio! * Antonio Perez went to see his father, El Macho * El Macho: What Happened Son? * Antonio Perez: Adagio had won while beating me up and I will get Margo!!! * El Macho: Not Today Son Maybe Someday * El Macho Walks back to his room * Blaze (Hiding in El Macho's Closet): El Macho! * El Macho: Oh No Not Blaze Agian. * Blaze: YOU'RE THE REAL VILLAIN RIGHT?!?! * El Macho: Well Yeah and Antonio's My Son * Blaze: SO BE IT!!! * Blaze kills El Macho for his failures * Antonio; DAD! * Blaze turns Antonio Perez into his purple form * Antonio Perez turning into his purple bugster form * Antonio: HEY I WILL GET MARGO ONE DAY! * Lita/Sailor Jupiter kicks Antonio Perez into the nuts * Lita/Sailor Jupiter: I got the new love interest, Kit Taylor. * Kit Taylor: YEAH! * Tyler Klause: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Lita/Sailor Jupiter: The Name's Lita Kid Also Call me Sailor Jupiter * Kit Taylor: NOT YOU PURPLE BOY! * Tyler Klause: Oh Yeah The Purple Boy's Upgraded Like Bugster Form is Purple Now So We Can Take Care of It * Tyler Klause: Ready Guys? * All: Ready! * Adagio: It's Morphin Time! * The Rangers Activate there Morphers and Got Out there Keys * All: LET'S RACE HA,! * SpongeBob: THAT GUY'S BIGGER THAN MOTO MOTO!!!!! * The Team Morphs Into the Speed Justice Rangers. *Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF A CAR, Power Ranger RED! *Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! *Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! *Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! *White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! *All: WE SPEED TO THE SCENE IN JUSTICE! *Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... *All: SPEED JUSTICE!!!! *Antonio Perez: We'll See About That! DREGS! *Antonio Perez: ATTACK! *Captain Zone destroys All the Dregs *Antonio Perez: WHO ARE YOU ZONE COP?!?! *Black Wild Ranger: He's Captian Zone *Antonio Perez: WHAT! *Captain Zone: Hero from Planet Mobius, Realm Warrior... CAPTAIN ZONE! *Blue Formula Ranger: Now Let's get the Purple Bugster *All: Right! *Red Speed Ranger: Let's Destroy him! *The Rangers Summon There Weapons *Weapon Computer: Now Summoning Weapons *The Rangers Weapons are Summoned *Red Ranger: Steering Saber! *Green Technic Ranger: Door Blaster! *Blue Formula Ranger: Truck Cannon! *Captain Zone: ZONE BLASTER! *Red Speed Ranger Uses his Steering Saber to Slice Purple Bugster (Antonio Perez) *Captain Zone: ZONE BLAST!!!! *Captain Zone shoots at Antonio Perez *Antonio Perez: WOW! *Antiono Perez Dodges Captian Zone's Blast *Antonio Perez: Ha-Ha! Missed Agian. *Red Speed Ranger: Man! I never up for do that's *Green Technic Ranger: Scan Mode! *Green Technic Ranger Activates his Hud to Find Antonio Perez *Green Technic Ranger: Got it! I found him. *Black Wild Ranger: Nice Work Benjamin *Antonio Perez: Uh Oh. *Antonio Transforms into Purple Bugster *Purple Bugster: Come and (Glitches) G-G-Get Me R-R-Rangers *Red Speed Ranger: With Pleasure *Red Speed Ranger Fights purple Bugster *Blue Formula Ranger: Tyler. Your Turn *Red Speed Ranger: Got It Adagio, Red Street Saber Speed Slash Final Attack! *Red Speed Ranger Uses the Steering Saber to Slice the Purple Bugster (Antonio Perez) *Antonio Perez: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Red Speed Ranger: Yeah We Did it All: YEAH! *Captain Zone: We made it *Blue Formula Ranger: Yeah Alright Dark Oak: I Don't Believe it, Shinnok! FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM! Shinnok: Shinnok: Yes Master? Shinnok Fires the Magna Beam Turning Antonio Perez (Bugster) Into a Giant Monster *Purple Bugster: OH YEAH! *Captain Zone: ZONETRON SUMMON! All: SPEED ZORDS ACTIVATE, NOW! The Speed Zords arrive on the scene * Captain Zone: Zonetron, Ready for Action! Red Speed Ranger: Let's Get To It! Blue and Green: Right! White and Black: Yeah. The Rangers Jump Into There Zords * All: ZORDS COMBINE! The Zords Combine to form the Speed Justice Megazord All: SPEED JUSTICE MEGAZORD UNLEASHED Antonio Perez: WHAT'S THIS?!?! *Red Speed Ranger: Oh Yeah Next Episode *4 Target Rangers *2. Enter Dark Oak